Undercover
by MiaMayaMoe
Summary: Multiple groups of vampire gangs are popping up around Hogwarts. Baz is sent to the school to protect Harry and figure out why the vampires are attacking.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story will be taken place in their sixth year, but it would follow their plot. I do not own any of these characters or books, as they belong to two amazing authors. Idk what else to put in here so let the story begin! :P**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Baz?" Penny questioned, as she helped him with the luggage. "It's very dangerous."

"It's sweet Bunce, that you actually care," Baz couldn't help but smile, "but yes, the headmaster asked for me, and it's a real honor."

"I know, but going to deal with this problem is super dangerous, even for you. Does Simon approve?"

Baz hovered over the last case before he answered, "Simon approves of most of my decisions."

Penny looked up, "Most?"

"Like when I wanted to go to this new school called Hogwarts to solve a vampire issue and help their chosen one not die."

Her lips perched as worried creases formed around her eyebrows, "Baz, I don't think-"

"I'm kidding." He threw his hands in surrender, "Yes Simon approves. Now, if you could hand me that case that would be the most of helpful." Penny walked over to the large wooden case and tried to lift it. Seeing her struggling Baz went over and carried it in one hand. "Nevermind."

"You know you can't do that when you go to Hogwarts, right?" Simon stood behind the door frame and strolled down the pavement to them.

"And why is that Snow?" Baz put down the case with ease.

"Because Watford may accept people like you, but we don't know about Hogwarts."

Baz straightened, trying to outsize him, which turned out to be quite easy with their height difference. He growled in a low tone, "People like me."

Simon backed down, his face changed, realizing what he just said, "I didn't mean it like that Baz. It's just, we don't know if the wizarding community there have magical people who are vampires, and if they are accepted." Simon moved closer to him, resting his forehead against his. "I don't want you to get hurt or worse."

"Hey, look at me." Baz slightly tilted Simon's head, "I'm coming back. That's a promise." Simon just nodded his head and stepped back.

They had all the bags packed and ready to go, Penny sat behind the wheel, examining all the gears and knobs before she signaled Baz to hop in. "Simon, you sure you don't want to come?"

"I have a bunch of cleaning to do," his attention went to Baz, "you're coming back for Christmas, right?"

Baz jumped into the passenger seat, "Would never dream of missing it."

 **Line breaker thingy**

Baz didn't remember much of the three and a half hour car drive there, but if he could sum it up, it was just Penny telling him the rich history of Hogwarts, and not to burn the place down while he was there. Once they got there some very nice people helped the two of them load the luggage to a trolley.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you?" Penny poked her nose around the corner of the car, "I could walk you there."

"Thanks, Bunce, but I think I could find a platform on my own." Baz did a dramatic bow that earned him a pair of rolled eyes. He watched her as she drove away, then turned a sharp corner to find out where the hell he was.

Pulling out his ticket Baz never thought to look at it more closely. It was a thin sheet of cardstock paper that had fancy print around the edges with a clear print that read. **London to Hogwarts for one way travel. Platform 9 ¾. Train leaves at 11:00.**

Baz dared himself to look at the time. It was 10:50. Shit. He was already running late. He ran to the nearest worker and asked, "Excuse me, but do you so happen to know where platform 9 ¾ is?"

The older woman looked at him with pure annoyance, "Kid, stop pulling my leg, I have actual work to do." She strode off. He asked some other people and he got the same answer. Whether it was a grunt, a push, or just being plain ignored. 10:55, he was really starting to hate London people when a girl pulled at his shirt.

"I overheard you were looking for Platform 9 ¾. I'm heading there now if you want to join." The girl was about his age with washed out blond hair, her outfit looked like a blind school teacher picked it out for her. She too had a cart that looked like his and the same books. She outstretched her hand, "I'm Luna by the way. Luna Lovegood."

"Baz Pitch."

"An interesting name." She hummed

He only shrugged, "So, is Luna."

She pulled her cart aside, and looked him over, " You don't look like a first year."

"I'm a transfer student, in my sixth year."

If it was possible, her face brightened more, "A transfer, where you from?"

"Watford."The girl only nodded and stopped at the platforms nine and ten. "Excuse me, but I don't see the platform anywhere." Baz looked around if he was missing the point.

She pointed at the wall, "All you need to do is walk through the wall." Before Baz could respond the girl dashed towards the wall and went straight through. 10:58. Baz sighed and sprinted in as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The station was beautiful, full of life, color, and magic, but Baz didn't have the time to cherish it. He had two minutes to get himself on this train. He followed Luna to the luggage checkpoint if you could call it that. There were piles of suitcase and bags in different piles all labeled by their house, gender, and grade. A lanky man stood in front with a bell hopper like look. He turned his head to the both of them. "Name?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Place your luggage in pile twenty-three. Any pets?"

"Just an owl."

"Place it with the others. Next." The man had the most monotone voice.

Luna walked over to the different piles and left her stuff, she walked back to Baz, "See you on the train, car four." She skipped off towards the train.

The man shifted his attention to Baz. "Name."

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch." He said quietly so the other kids couldn't hear.

"Tuff name kid," the man scanned his clipboard, so he didn't see the face Baz made at him.

"I don't see you. What grade?"

"Sixth."

"House?"

"I have no idea."

The man looked up, his face was sour with disgust, "I don't have time for kids forgetting their houses."

"No, I seriously don't have one. I'm a transfer."

The man's face changed to shock, anger, and to just plain disgusted look with a hint of fear. He adjusted his glasses perched on his nose, "Ah yes, , Dumbledore told us about you. Place your things in pile one. As Baz walked over to the piles, and the man bumped into him, like when a bully purposely pushes someone in the hall kind of thing. Baz turned in a quick movement face to face with him. But he only said, "Have a good school year ." With a cold tone.

Baz made his way to car four on the train when it started to move. To be completely honest he didn't want to sit with her, but it was better than sitting alone. When he did find car four, Luna was inside along with three other kids all the same age. A girl and two boys. The girl had curly hair and a book in her lap, the boys one red headed the other black haired wherein a deep conversation about something called Quidditch. When he saw Luna she chirped, "Baz!" and pulled him down next to her.

The girl looked up from her book, "Luna, who's your friend?"

Mocking Luna's greeting, Baz stretched out his hand, "Baz Pitch."

"Hermione Granger. Your hand is freezing."

Baz pulled back defensively, "It was cold on the way in."

"I guess." Her eyes a little skeptical, but then returned to their warmth. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm in my sixth."

"Hey, same as ours." The boy with the red hair said through a muffled mouth, "What house?"

"I-I don't have one." The three kids seemed to just stare at him with confusion till redhead said, "My dad told me about you."

"He did?" Baz didn't know what to do. Did everyone know what he was here?

"Ya said over dinner that a new student was coming this year. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

A small breath escaped Baz in relief, they didn't know.

The boy with the black hair introduced himself next, "And, I'm Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you all."

The others were thrown back by his calmness at Harry's name, but he didn't see it fit to make a fuss. Back home their chosen one, his chosen one, Simon, looked the part, carried power with him through the halls, this Harry kid just looked standard.

"What school are you from?" Hermione asked.

"Watford, it's about four hours from here."

"If it's that close why weren't you guys at the Triwizard tournament?"

Before he could answer Ron butted in, "The word tri is in it. You can't have four schools competing." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

To stop Ron from embarrassing himself more Baz quickly said, "We were having some, warlike problems." Baz didn't see why he should lie. All he had to lie about was what he was. The other's seemed to understand and backed off the subject. "What's the diversity like here?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione placed her book at her side.

"Like with wizards who are different." He shrugged.

"Why," asked Harry.

"To get the feel of the culture here."

"Well, mudbloods, a wizard that is born with muggles are not like by some nasty, terrible people," Ron responded.

"People here care about the LGBT community," Hermione added.

"Are there people here that are like part magical creature?" Baz made his eyes big so it looked like he was more intrigued with the question than concerned. "I heard there are some people like that here, how are they treated?"

"Our dark arts teacher was part werewolf. He was the greatest teacher we had." Harry said.

"Was?"

"The school found out his secret and he quit before he was let go. Parents didn't like the idea of a werewolf teaching their kids." Hermione said in annoyance. "It's so terrible! Many people like that are treated even worse than mudbloods. Big groups of them joined the wrong side and now all of them are labeled and are now in hiding. It's terrible!"

"Well, you can't blame them." Ron joined.

Hermione turned, face reddening, "Ron how could you!"

"Think about it. If you didn't know Lupin wouldn't you be a little skeptical, being what he was. People would be scared. Now don't get me wrong I like Lupin, it's just, you have to look at the other side of the picture."After that, they rode the train in silence.

When they reached the train station kids piled off the car in big groups. The first years where to go with this man called Hagrid and the others where to go on the carts. Baz had no clue where he was to go in other words. He lost his car group in the big mess of kids pushing a shoving past one another. He made his way to the tall man known as Hagrid and asked, "Pardon me, but I'm a transfer, where do I go?"

The man looked down, "Ay, yes the transfer. Dumbledore would like to see you. Just follow us." Baz went with the first years to a crowd of boats along the shore and they all rode in pairs of three. Except for Baz who went with Hagrid on the first one, "It's a pleasure to met you Mr.?"

"Pitch."

"Yes, now before anything, the wizards here are kind of high wired. If they find out that you are-"

"I've been told thank you." Baz snapped.

"Didn't mean to be disrespectful, just thought you ought to know."

"Thanks for the heads up." They got off the boats, and he had to wait till Hagrid had helped the other kids off the boats till the group shuffled into the great hall. They were meet by an older woman in green robes who wore a pointed witch's hat and had glasses perched on her nose.

"Good evening Mrs. Mcgonagall."

"Evening Hagrid, the students are getting less and less every year. Ten students pulled out, their parents scared to death because of the increase of them in the woods." Her eyes trained over Baz, "Who's this?"

Hagrid placed his hands over Baz's shoulder, "This is Mister Pitch, he's here to deal with our problem."

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you." When they shook hands she didn't pull away from his hands the way Hermione did.

"Gonna take him up to Dumbledore, hopefully, we could make it back before the sorting is over." They bided Mrs. Mcgonagall goodbye and went down the opposite hallway.

"Sorting?"

"What first years do here. There are four Houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." They made their way down different hallways and doors till they stood in front of a glorious bird-like statue. "Chocolate frogs." Hagrid half yelled. The statue began to spin around till it formed stairs to the top. "Dumbledore will be waiting for you." Hagrid took a step back letting Baz go up the stairs.

The room was small with bookshelves lining the rounded walls. Papers and bottles of ink scattered around the room making it smell of a bookshop. A man sat at a large desk in the back of the room with a bird. Without looking up from his work he said, "Ah, . I've been waiting for your arrival." He looked up with a bright smile on his face, "Come, sit." Baz did as he was told and sat in a chair across from him. In the light, the man was older than he thought. His skin was wrinkled and he had a long white beard that could probably touch the ground if he tried, but his eyes shined bright blue, showing no aging at all. "Do you know why we called you on such drastic measures?"

"Because I have a connection with the enemies." Baz guessed.

"Though that may be a plus, it is not the main reason," he adjusted his glasses and looked down, "In your profile, you show gifted in the magical aspect of your age, and you are not known to our world. That is the most crucial, no one will know your weaknesses or your strengths, you could say you are a secret to them, giving us an advantage."

"So, what do I do now?" He questioned.

"You will live here like any ordinary student and will protect Mr. Potter from any potential attacks. Many of the vampires are in the woods, but every day they come closer to our borders, you must go in the woods and figure out why they are doing this. The people that the Ministry have been sending in have been bitten." Dumbledore started to shuffle through different cabinets.

"With all do respect sir, but why don't the Ministry just send in an army?"

"We don't have that many numbers to send men and women in blinded by what is to come. This is as of now a small matter," He pulled out a stack of clothing and placed in on the counter, "In order to be with Mr. Potter you must be in the same house. Now I would head down if I were you. The first day starts tomorrow."

Baz picked up the clothing and started for the door when Dumbledore added, "With all these attacks it will not be wise to reveal who you are to the wizards of this school."

"Of course sir," Baz said through gritted teeth, he turned and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capture three**

The great hall was filled with kids at tables eating and chatting the night away. Baz had already missed the sorting when he sat down at the Gryffindor table. No one so much as glanced at him when he started to shuffle bread and fruit into his pocket for later. Not less than 20 minutes Dumbledore appeared at the podium, with a quick wave of his hand for attention the crowd went silent. Baz didn't know if it was a strong spell or if the kids truly looked up to him.

"Students, I am here to welcome a new transfer to our school Mr. Pitch." He clapped his hands in Baz's direction and everyone turned to him with small claps. He stood up and waved around in an awkward position. "He will be in Gryffindor house for the year, so treat him as you would any other student. As you all know The Dark Forest is still forbidden to all students, along with the dungeons. Quidditch will start next week for those who wish to attend talk to your house teachers. We have an early morning tomorrow so everyone to their houses."

Everyone followed their house Prefect to the dormitories, theirs was behind a painting, a room painted in red and yellow with a couch and a fireplace in the corner. "Girls are on the left and boys on the right. Your stuff is already set." A redheaded kid said and everyone listened.

Their room was in a heptagon shape with framed beds in every corner. Baz's chest laid on one lined with Gryffindor clothing on top. Dumbledore took the initiative to place Baz in the same room as Harry. Everyone showered and pulled on their pajamas for the night when Ron walked over to Baz's corner. "What's your school like?"

Baz lifted his head, " Our dorms are different. You have to share a room with someone for your whole time at school."

Ron shook his head, "That must suck. What was yours like"

Baz took a minute to respond, how to describe Simon? "Well, he was our chosen one," He nodded his head to Harry, " but, was really bad at magic, loud, caring, and obnoxious. He left crumbs everywhere" Baz chuckled that last part picturing Simon with his stupid pastries.

"Must be a cool guy."

"Ya, he is." He pulled out his sheets from the bed, "It's getting late."

"Ya, see you in the morning." Ron went over to his bed and everyone went lights out.

Baz carefully pulled the food that he brought from the hall and ate in quiet till, he too, nodded off.

 **Line breaker**

Baz was the first one up, he took a shower and dressed before the second person opened their eyes. Getting up early had perks, he didn't have to wait for the shower, and he could eat breakfast before anyone saw. Baz walked to his first class, Charms, where Hermione sat at a table reading a book. She looked up with a smile and gestured for him to sit with her. "Baz is it?"

"Ya, Hermione?"

She nodded, "What type of classes do you have?"

"We have classes that humans have and spell classes."

She looked at him and her face brightened more, "Ron, Harry, over here." She waved her hand at the two boys who sat with them.

"We didn't see you this morning Baz, where were you?" Ron said shifting his chair.

"I'm an early bird."

To stop the conversation from being awkward Hermione chirped in, "I was just asking Baz about his school."

"Oh, what sports do you guys have?" Harry asked.

"We just have football," The two boys just stared at me than to each other, "What?"

"You don't have Quidditch?"

"I heard Dumbledore talk about that. What is it?"

"Only the greatest sport in the wizarding community!" Ron explained, "It's dangerous and fun just to watch. We have to show you."

"Sure, why not."

The teacher came into the room, " Good morning class, today we will be reviewing a spell from your first year, Wingardium Leviosa, with these boxes full of pots and pans. Everyone has a set of them their tables, so let's begin!"

Hermione pushed the box to Baz, "You could go first."

"Um." Shit. What the hell was Wingardium Leviosa? Baz looked around the room seeing the kids repeat the words over and over but nothing came out of it. He pulled out his wand and chanted the spell, "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing happened. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly does this spell do?" The three of them looked at him like he was an alien.

"It's a levitation spell."

"Oh! Okay." Baz tried again, "Up, up and away!" With the command, the box floated up in the air. The teacher came over to the table, "Great job! Five points to Gryffindor for being the first." Baz guided the box back down to the table. "Who's next?"

Once the teacher left the three of them started to berated him with questions.

"What spell was that?" Harry asked.

"How did you do that?" Ron added

"Is that even a spell?" Hermione questioned.

Baz threw his hands in defense, "We use poems, nursery rhymes, things like that for our spells." Before anyone could question on more the class was shortly over and Baz ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was going to be hard enough for Baz to blend in before, but now he had to learn a whole new spell system. Great. Hermione voluntarily translated all the spells in their unit for the semester for him, and it was gratefully appreciated. The classes were easy enough to follow along with, and he soon learned the atmosphere of the students. Draco, one of the Slytherin students, was clearly a bully. He would pelt Potter with paper balls and taunt him between passing period. Now, if Baz was here in a different time he would have been best friends with someone like him, but he changed. Simone changed him in a way where he actually had friends he liked.

He shuffled his way past students and professors to make his way to the library. It was a fairly large room with rows of bookshelves lining the walls head to toe. Because it was the beginning of the year the hall was quite empty except for pockets of students at the few tables. So he made his way to the farthest empty table in the corner.

"You hear about those vampires in the woods?" Baz stumbled a step to listen in on a group of Ravenclaws huddling around with their heads bowed. "Well, my cousin totally saw one the other day near the Quidditch fields. Nearly killed him." The kids snickered and bickered until they slowed to complete silence when they spotted him snooping.

"Can we help you?" One of the girls turned around in her chair. Her hair was black with straight hair tied in a ponytail. She had a bored look on her face, gum popping in her mouth as she talked.

"Just heard you guys talking about vampires. My dad studies them back home." It was a complete lie, yes, but he couldn't tell them the truth. "Are they getting closer?"

"Sure, are." She flipped around again shielding him from the group. She made it clear that it was the end of their short conversation. Baz abandoned his mission to spend a day of reading and decided it was time to take the boys up on their deal with Quidditch.

* * *

As he, Harry, Ron, and Hermine walked down the steps Baz tried to listen to the boys as they spoke but had his mind else where. Now he wouldn't have wanted to have people around with him when he went on his search, on the other hand, he didn't know where the Quidditch field was let alone what the sport was, to begin with. They made him wear protective gear that no one else wore but him. He asked them this.

"It's because you're new. This could be a very violent sport to play. And, protection is key." Harry sternly stated.

"Harry is going to dad mode." Ron teased. Harry then pushed up his wired glasses with his finger and tightened his tie with his other clearing his throat.

When they reached the field Baz couldn't breathe. Now it could have been because the gear was squeezing the air out of his lungs, or it was because of how beautiful the view was. There were kids in the air floating, throwing balls, and zipping past hitting each other. Baz really didn't know what he got himself into. While the boys got the brooms ready Hermione found a spot on the bench to watch with the others. It was getting dark and the shadows of the forest swallowed the ground.

Baz scouted the outer rim of the pitch when Ron called him over. "What were you looking for?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just taking it in." They loaded on the brooms and slowly raised to the sky. It was uncomfortable to sit on a stick and was now only really seeing how high they were going. It wasn't until Harry's voice brought him back when he heard how loud his heart was pounding.

"Now when you want to maneuver, guide your stick with your body weight." They both demonstrated how and then it was his turn. He weighed a little too much to his left and shot a sharp left fast. His heart began to pound out of his chest. Crowley, why couldn't there be a football team? "I should have added not to do it too much. You could fall off."

"That would have been nice to know." Baz puffed out.

Sweat drenched his back at the end of practice. He learned how to maneuver properly and actually made a goal. Even tho there was no goalie present. The others walked a head and he lagged back. "Aren't you coming?" Hermine turned her head barely so she could see him over her book, "It's almost curfew."

Baz nodded, "I forgot my book in Astronomy." He walked away from the others. When they were out of sight he went back to the field to explore the last sighting of the vampires. Now he shouldn't be going off on school gossip, still, he had no other lead and it was already two weeks into school. The lights illuminated down onto the grass cutting the bark from the light with a clean cut. No one was out and it was already high moon when he finished his search. He was on his way back to the main side of the field to go back to the dorms when he realized how hungry he was. He was so tired and just wanted to crawl into the sheets of his bed, tho he didn't know when he would get another great option to hunt again.

There wasn't much in the woods other than a couple of mice, but it did the trick. Walking down the halls tired, he didn't even see that he walked right into Snape till he saw him.

" I don't think you should be out at this time."

"I had somewhere to be."

Snape squinted his eyes, "Listen, boy, you better be careful. You might get caught." There was a sudden crash in the near distance and Hermine's cat ran down the hall straight to them. Snape scooped up the cat and flung it into his arms. "Tell, Miss Granger to keep her pet in the dormitories or Gryffindor will lose points," he took one last look over at Baz, "Have a good night. And do try and come up with a better excuse next time. Someone might think you're up to something." And with that Baz rushed to the dorms dropped the cat on the couch in the main room and crashed on the bed as soon as he hit the pillow.

 **Now to be completely honest I didn't think anyone would read this. It was kind of something I was doing for myself and I'm glad some people actually like it. To clear things up this story follows the end of Carry on, so Simon doesn't have his powers. But he does have those kick as wings. If you want to ask me any more questions then just leave a comment. Now I'm still new to this but sometimes when people leave a comment on my other stories I can't respond to them. it won't let me. So please don't take it personally if I don't respond to you. I will still answer your questions at the end of these chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5 (the real chapter 5)

**Hey. So I deleted the last chapter because I didn't like the way I sped through the plot. I skipped a few chapters that I was planning on writing and I feel that the story would be better with a change of course. I'm so sorry if you read the previous chapter and are now gonna be confused or if you really liked it. I also changed the timeline of the story to fit the plot better. Instead of it being their 6th year it will be in their 5th year now. I'm such a dupe for changing so many things but oh well. I hope you guys are having a great week. **

**(I underlined those portions because I know some people don't read the whole thing. I know I never really do :)**

Hermione tried to make it back to the dormitories before Baz closed the painting door. She had taken Harry's cloak to find Crookshanks, her cat, who had the tendency to walk the halls at night. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, Crookshanks leaped from her hands at the wrong time. Creeping back into her bed she wondered why Snape didn't blow when he found a Gryffindor out after curfew or why Baz was coming back without his lost book in hand. Her thoughts slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Baz was utterly exhausted, he dragged his feet along the halls as he sluggishly reached the Headmaster's quarters. Every week Baz would report his findings, if he had any, to the professor about the progress of the vampires. It was only two weeks into school, and Baz was already feeling like he was falling behind on his job. He took nightly trips to the woods hoping to find something, but he never wandered too deep to discover anything relevant.

When Baz pushed the door open he noticed that the headmaster was not alone. She stood behind a chair, a thick stalky old woman dressed from head to toe in all pink.

"Please understand that the school- Ah Basilton! Come in my dear boy. Professor, may we talk about this matter another time? There is someone I would like for you to meet."

The old woman turned. She had a flat face, her brown and white hair pulled into perfect round lumps down her shoulder. When she smiled, her lips reached from cheek to cheek, making her skin pull along her face. Baz had to force himself not to recoil in on himself. The woman bared the resemblance of a toad that wore too much makeup.

"Professor this is Basiltion, he will be one of your students. Basiltion this is Professor Umbridge, she will be your Dark Arts teacher.

"So pleased to meet you, dear. I look forward to seeing you in my class later on today." She hurried herself out nodding to Dumbledor. The echoing of her heels bounced in the hallway.

"Professor." Baz greeted himself to the old headmaster and sat down in the second chair. He found that he liked that one better than the other.

Dumbledore settled himself behind the desk, rearranging books, paper, trinkets, and feathers. "So sorry about that. Anything new to report?"

Baz shook his head, "No sir, I'm so sorry. I go to the woods every night, but I never go too far from the school. I fear I won't be able to find my way back if I went any deeper."

"I completely understand. Those vampires are everywhere and also nowhere. Biscuit?"

Baz grabbed for one of the pasteries on the corner of the desk. "So we're getting a new teacher?"

"Ah. Yes, Professor Umbridge is from the ministry. She's technically qualified to work here. And, seeing how we are in a desperate need for a Dark Arts teacher nowadays." Dumbledore lowered his glasses to look at Baz more seriously. "Professor Umbridge is the only teacher here that doesn't know of our agreement. As far as she knows you are just another student. We would like to keep it that way."

"But she's from the Ministry. Shouldn't she know already?"

"Due to her negative stance on your kind of, type. She was never told."

Baz's skin crawled, "I understand." Baz didn't understand. _Type?_ He obviously meant half breed but still, it did hurt to hear Dumbledore say it as if it was a choice. Like he would choose to be like this, chose to be judged by people who never knew him. Pushing his feelings down Baz made sure his face was expressionless, making sure he didn't see how he truly felt.

"Now as for your mission, you shouldn't be out late. It will spoil your sleep. Go to Hagrid about the woods, I am sure he has a map of the place."

And with that Baz made his way back to the halls, pastry still in hand.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still at the mess table when Baz came back.

"Hey, guys." Baz swung his legs over the stool.

"Where were you this morning mate?"

"Headmaster's."

"Dumbledore asked for you?" Harry asked, a hint of jealousy in the tone.

"He just wanted to know how I was adjusting to the new school."

Harry seemed to have accepted the answer.

"So, turns out were getting a new teacher." they all turned their attention to him now. Even Hermione who was reading a book about ancient ruins turned her head to listen in. "Her name is Professor Umbridge, she's out new Dark Arts teacher." Their reactions consisted of yelling outrageous comments. And Harry just walked up and left.

"I can't believe that toad got a job here!" Hermione got up and walked over to Harry who was on the other side of the room getting a muffin.

"I'm sorry did I miss something?"

"That's right you weren't here when the sorting was going on," Ron added. "she works for the Ministry, a terrible woman that one is. Made the most irritating speech when she cut off Dumbledore."

"What about Harry?"

"Oh, Harry? Beef with her branches all the way down to last summer. It's a long complicated story, trust me I could write a book about it, that's how long it is."

Harry and Hermione walked back over. "We should get going we have class in a few minutes."

The classes were a breeze... for the three previous Hogwarts students. The first couple of weeks were a review of last year. The teachers would go over subjects Baz never even heard about. The day was a blur until the last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They walked into the Dark Arts class, "Please place all wands in your bags." Umbridge chirped. Students shuffled in one by one and placed their wands in their bags. "Now, I am Professor Umbridge and I am your new teacher. There will be no talking out of turn, no wands, and all respect is to be given to me. If any of these rules are broken there will be consequences."

Hermione rose her hand, "Why no wands? Won't we be needing magic?"

"We will not be using magic but will be reading the theories, Miss?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Well, miss Granger I did not give you permission to speak. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor."

"But-"

"20 points."

Harry rose his hand, "Yes?"

"How are we gonna protect ourselves from the dark arts if we don't practice?"

"If you study the theories well enough you will be fine. Nothing is ever gonna happen."

"How can you say that when Voldemort is out there!"

Kids whispered to one another. Baz didn't know who they were really talking about but didn't want to press the moved from her desk and was now standing impatiently in front of their table. Her lips began to curl, her eyes showed annoyance. "He who must not be named is dead Mr. Potter, and I will not have you spreading such rumors around my classroom."

"I saw him. We all know he's back! He killed Cedric!"

Umbridge's face was bright as a tomato, "Stop with these lies. 50 points from Gryffindor!"

A raven girl's hand went up next. "Yes?"

"What about the vampires in the woods?"

"What about them?"

"Shouldn't we be studying to protect ourselves from them?"

"Those are nothing but stories passed down in the halls. Even if we had vampires on our grounds we would be able to handle them easily." The sourness in his tone made Baz's face boil.

"Anything else?"

The room was silent for a minute. Then Baz rose his hand slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Pitch?"

"What evidence is given?"

"What?"

"What evidence is given that there isn't vampires or Voldemort isn't back. It seems that Harry and the others have somewhat evidential statements. You just denied them. It wasn't a proper counterpoint."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No mam just pointing out the obvious."

"Well then, if you and Mr. Potter are so dedicated to your lies then you both may see me in detention for two weeks. And 50 points taken from Gryffindor."

When no one else had anything else to add, all the students opened their books and began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Baz and Harry both walked down the hallway after school. Harry was blabbering something about Umbridge, but Baz wasn't listening. He was too focused on his hunger. Dinner was right after class and even then Baz didn't eat, couldn't eat. He had skipped lunch to talk to Hagrid about the map and hadn't eaten since. His vision began to sharpen and brighten in pain. It wasn't just food hunger, it was the other one too. He just hoped to god he could get through detention.

"Hey, man are you okay?" Harry asked just realizing how fatigued his friend was.

Baz shook him off, "Never better." He said dryly.

When they entered the classroom Mrs. Umbridge was down at her desk waiting for them. "Welcome boys!" She rushed to meet them looking them up and down like how a lion looks at its prey. "Now, because you're new to this school Mr. Pitch you will be writing "I must respect my teacher" and "I will not talk out of line" on the chalkboard 500 times in total. Then you may go. It will double each time you are here. " She handed Baz a piece of chalk and gestured to the board behind and he began to write. Then she turned to Harry, "Now Mr. Potter I have a special one just for you."

She walked over to a small desk positioned next to hers and told him to sit down. "Mr. Potter, you will be writing "I must not tell lies" until the end of detention on this piece of paper with this pen I will be providing. I trust you boys will do this without my supervision. I have to attend a meeting. I will count how much you each have done at the end." With that she walked out of the classroom, locking it behind her.

The boys looked at each other, "First to 200 wins the loser's desert tomorrow." Harry smiled.

Baz tried to smile but it hurt too much, "Why not."

* * *

Baz began to vigorously write on the board, he didn't care about the bet but cared more about getting the fuck out of there. His hunger grew more and more. All he had to do was finish, ring some stupid bell she had given him and leave. Th room filled with chalkboard dust and the sound of Harry's pen on the paper. It was a few minutes in when Harry winced in pain. And, the smell hit Baz's nose before he knew it. Blood. Baz spun around to find Harry looking at his hand.

"What happened." It came out more of a whisper.

"Bloody hell, look." Harry walked over. Baz pushed his body up against the board. Harry put up his hand, and on the top of his palm it read, "I must not tell lies." Baz felt his fangs begin to pop in his mouth. He moved his body away from Harry and began to write even faster. "Aren't you going to say something? She's sick!" When he didn't respond Harry just walked away looking hurt. They went the rest of the time in silence. Baz considered ditching overall but she had locked them in. This was going to hurt so damn much.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Baz didn't look well at all. He was shaking, with sweat running down his neck. He was writing faster than Harry had seen anyone. Harry did his work too but found it distracting everytime Baz dropped his chalk, which was every ten minutes. He swore. Baz was a mess. Harry wasn't having the best of luck, pain ripped through his skin every time he wrote. His hand was going numb.

Harry tried to make small talk, but Baz wasn't in the talking mood. He would only answer with a head nod, a grunt or didn't even answer at all. There were 30 minutes left when Harry heard the bell. Within a few minutes, Mrs. Umbrige trotted in with her loud ass heels examining Baz's work.

"Well done Mr. Pitch. Next time, make it neater. You are free to go."  
Baz's head was bowed, and when she gave him the green light he ran the hell out. He didn't even say goodbye. What a douche bag.

Harry was stuck there with the toad for another 30 minutes until she examined his hand and told him he was done.

Harry was walking down the hallway rubbing his now bloody irritated hand when he looked out the window. It was a beautiful night, the moon was casting a faint white glow over the woods. The night air was warm to the touch and in the distance, he could hear a wolf's howl. It was peaceful. When Harry was about to turn he saw something emerging out of the woods. It was a boy covered in blood, no, it was Baz.

Harry froze in his tracks as he saw Baz walk out of the fields, the tips of his sleeves and pants were splattered with blood. He didn't know if it was Baz's or not but Harry ran like hell to the dormitories.

Harry dove under the covers of his bed and pretended to be asleep when Baz walked in. It felt very childish, pretending to be asleep, it was something Harry did every time when living with the Dursley's.

When he knew Baz began to snore quietly Harry let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He would tell his friends in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up earlier than usual to meet his friends at the common tables. When he was wrestling to get out of bed he noticed how Baz's bed was vacant. Walking down to the great halls Harry quickly spotted his friends and rushed over.

"Harry, what's with the urgent message?" Ron yawned out, "it's bearly dawn."

"Ron, don't be rude. I'm sure Harry has a reason for calling us. Have the dreams been coming back Harry?" Hermione asked. Even though her voice hinted at a concern, Harry could tell that waking her up this early took its toll. Her hair was wirier than ever and she had round circles around her eyes.

"What? No, No. This is totally different. Look it's about Baz."

"Baz? Did something happen in detention yesterday? You seem distraught." Hermione placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hermione!" Harry shewed away her hand, "Just let me explain!"

Harry went on and relayed them what he noticed last night between Baz acting funny and being covered in blood.

When Harry finished his story all Hermione and Ron could muster up was "wow."

"Wow? I just saw Baz covered in blood! And, all you guys say is wow?!" Harry half-heartedly yelled.

"What did you want us to say?"

"Say something other than wow."

"I don't know!" Hermione became frazzled. They all tried to think of any logical explanation for what Harry had just seen.

"Do you think he's a death eater or a vampire?" Ron mustered up.

"Don't kid yourself, Ron, there's no way- Hermione?"

Hermione began to dig around in her satchel till she produced a book of the dark arts. "There is no way he could be a death eater. But, a vampire might be a closer fit." She began to scan through the pages till she landed on a unit about Vampires.

"Hermione you can't be serious."

"But Harry, it all makes sense now! Why his hands are cold, why he asked about half-breeds here at Hogwarts on the train, why he pulled away from you when you showed him your hand. Ron, you say Baz can walk around in the dorms with no lights?"

"I mean yea, I guess. But, I always thought the guy had good eyesight or something."

Harry shook his head, "You're jumping to conclusions, Hermione. There's probably a more realistic solution to this. Your putting clues in that don't exist."

Hermione huffed out a frustrated sigh, slammed her book, and pushed herself up from the tables. "Fine, but don't think I won't drop this. I will follow up on it." She marched down the aisle, leaving the boys to finish their breakfasts on their own.

* * *

Baz was feeling like hell.

His body ached and his head pounded as he got to his feet. His eyesight swam in all direction making him lose his balance and fall again. But, Baz was going to be damned if he died at the hands of a few spiders.

Forcing himself up, he started his run again as the spiders began to inch themselves closer. Baz sprinted down the windy path tripping over roots and branches as he cast slowing spells over his shoulder. Baz grew exhausted from all the spells and his pace quickly slackened. I mean it wasn't his fault for almost killing their king. It was simply a miss understanding between him and a rock that so happened to land right behind their leader. But now wasn't the time to stop and explain.

Baz tore threw the path, his robes, catching on the branches, ripped in all directions. Blood began to swell up around his arms from the stick's razor-sharp claws. Baz was just lucky he was able to finish his hunt before he ran into his new eight-legged friends.

Light began to spew out at the end of the path from the Quidditch fields. He used his last hint of energy to sprint to the finish line. The spiders began to fall back as they neared the end of the forest and soon none even followed him. Exhausted, Baz paced himself out till he was at a slow walk. Rushing as soon as he possibly could to the dorms without arousing suspicion.

When Baz walked in all the kids were fast asleep, including Harry. Throwing his now ruined uniform into his trunk Baz took a quick shower before crashing onto the bed, closing his eyes before his body hit the cushions.

* * *

The following morning Baz woke to an aching body. His arms were scattered with bruises and scrapes and his face had a few cuts from those devil trees. patching himself up as quickly as possible Baz ran down to get a quick breakfast and then rushed himself into the library until the first bell rang.

Baz walked over to their table just as the others filed themselves into the room. The teacher instructed them that it was a reading day and they all pulled out their books. Baz leaned over in his chair over Harry's shoulder, "Hey, sorry about detention. I wasn't feeling all that great last night."

"What? Oh... right" Harry opened his book. "Why did you seemed so freaked out?" Harry asked without looking up from his book.

"Blood makes me squirmish sometimes. I can't get through a medical show without gagging." And it was true for the most part. Simion always made Baz watch corny shit with him, and it did make him sick. Simon always found it hilarious for a vampire to freak out everytime they did an open would deny it but he was always interested in what would happen next and would let Simion put on the next episode with reluctance.

Harry's face seemed to brighten and when he looked up from his book his eyes widened. "What happened?"

"What?"

"Your face and your arms." The other two looked up as well. Baz pulled at his robe sleeve to hid the bruises that showed.

It took him a minute to come up with a liable excuse, "I-I feel down the moving staircase. It changed on me last night and I wasn't really paying attention."

They all said their apologies except for Hermione who just looked at him with skeptical eyes before returning to her book. All the classes blurred together into one long snooze fest for Baz. When they walked into their Dark arts class, Baz could still smell the hint of Harry's blood in the air and it made him queasy. A shifting in their seats. Professor Umbridge came out with a hurry. She threw down her work which sent a negative energy through the room.

"Due to parent out cry, we will be skimming through our previous chapter and will now focus on a new unit."

She smoothed out her hot pink cardigan, "I think the parents of this school are outrageous to ask for such a thing." Huffing out her frustrations she hissed, "turn to page 370 in your books. We will be covering this section for the next handful of weeks. Start with reading chapter one and two."

Baz began to flip through his book until he landed on the section, vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for not being active for the handful of months. The school computer that I use to write the stories was taken over the summer. But, now that I have it back, I could get back to writing!**

 **Some readers may find some sentences offending. You have been forwarned.**

It was a weird feeling to learn about yourself. It was different than learning about race. When you learn about other people's ethnicities you learn their ways of life and their background in their native culture, you learn acceptance. They never mention the best ways to kill them. It was like the ultimate How to Commit Murder chapter for a vampire. Baz speed over the words in his book. His vision blurred and sharpened with pain when he would focus on a sentence too hard when he pretended to read. At the end of class, they were all given cross necklaces similar to the ones Simon use to wear. When the teacher placed the cold metal in his hand, it began to itch under his skin. Looming around the corner Baz zipped his bag open and threw it into the corner pocket he never opened.

Even when he left the class kids buzzed around talking about the best way to behead a vampire or if the stake to the heart would be better than a wand. It was the first time the students learned or even read about something more intriguing than defensive theories. Baz rushed into the nearest bathroom to conceal himself from all the chaos from the outside world. Leaning his head to the cold metal door Baz closed his eyes to enjoy the silence from the empty stalls. There was a faint dripping sound from the outdated plumbing that bulged out of the walls like veins.

Walking to the nearest sink, Baz turned the faucet on and started to splash the cool crisp water onto his face. Looking at himself in the mirror he whispered to himself, "You are not a monster." When nothing answered back he sighed and threw more water. Baz almost forgot how much it hurt to hide the secret, and the more he thought about that, the more he missed Simon and the others.

It wasn't until when Baz reached for a paper towel did he feel the light burn on his hand. Turning to the light he saw the reddish-pink skin irritating his palm. It wasn't too bad, the cross was barely noticeable as a shape. The irritation would soon fade with some over the counter medicine. But for now, a band-aid would have to subsidize. Pulling the cover over his hand Baz ventured out to his next class.

* * *

Baz never cared much for his classes. Transfiguration and charms were a headache, potions and magical history was a snooze fest, and dark arts was a little awkward to sit through. But, he never thought that Care for Magical Creatures would be a problem as well.

Walking to the hut Hagrid stood by a table with a white sheet over. As the kids gathered around the table whispers and glances soon grew more intense as Hagrid staired empathy at the table.

"Welcome to class everyone. Today we will not be going over our chapter on Griffins but instead, we will shift to a new subject that the ministry wants all classes to shift to for the time being." His voice was distant and was no more than a loud whisper. Lifting the white sheet lay a dead body of a man no older than 20. His blond hair stook sickly to his forehead, and his skin was drained of all life and color. He was in a green hospital like clothing that covered the bloodstains across his body. Baz's head began to feel heavy and clouded by the heavy amount of blood.

"Today we will be going over how to identify a vampire. This is a vampire killed by the Ministry after a raid some months ago. They have preserved them for later studies." Hagrid's glassy eyes scanned the room. The students grew hesitant and scared of the body in front, as if it would jump from the tables and yell, "Boo!"

"It's-it's a vampire, right? A monster?" A Gryffindor girl Baz never knew the name of asked.  
"Yes, it was, before the raid. But it can not harm you now."

The kids grew relaxed and started to become curious about the dissection.

"Will we see the fangs?"

"How did it die?"

The questions began to blur into white loud noise in his head. He bit off more than he could chew, he thought he could handle this but he couldn't. Why did this bother him so much? Doctors and other medical positions dissected the dead every day. Why did he say yes to this stupid mission? Did these wizards even deserve to be saved? Even from the back of the corner of the room where he drifted to he could smell the heavy hint of iron in the man's blood, could smell the sweat from the bodies in the room, could smell the drenching of the chemicals used to keep the man together. The white noise of everyone's voice and the sound was intensified until it was nothing but a scream, a scream that deafened him to hear nothing. All the sents and screeching sounds collided together like a tsunami of senses. And it all hurt.

Then a hand was placed on his shoulder. Jumping away he saw Hagrid's hairy beard in front of him. "Mr. Pitch, Dumbledore would like to see you."

"What?"

"Yes, would you need help getting the things you dropped." This time Hagrid placed both heavy hands on his shoulder.

"My things-" looking down Baz saw his books and papers that he was holding a second ago on the ground scattered around. "Oh"

"I'll help." Harry bent down and gathered his things and so did Ron and Hermione. After they got everything together they placed them all back in his bag. Hagrid helped escort him out of the back and towards the school.

"Why does Dumbledore need me?"

"He doesn't. Saw you in there shut off, thought you need some air and space. You don't have to come back, got ya a slip to excuse you out of the rest of the day."

Handing him the slip a "thanks" was all Baz could utter out before he turned to go to the bathroom, where he went to throw up.

* * *

Bending down to gather the papers for Baz she saw something suspicious. Slipping it carefully into her rodes for safekeeping, she pulls it out now with a pass from Hagrid's class in her pocket. She told him she couldn't handle the dissection and asked to be excused. The map of the forbidden forest lay in front of her. X's and circles scattered across the page along with notes of locations. One section, in particular, caught her eye, in scratchy writing it said, "Never go here again. Angry spiders." There were drawings of spiders near it, all with angry faces. This corner was painted with red dots of blood around it. Other notes read "Wear better clothing, razor-sharp trees," said "dead zone" or "suspected." But, whatever these were for, they belonged to Baz. All the notes were written in his handwriting.

Walking down the hall she stopped short when she saw Baz emerge from the bathroom. He looked sick and frustrated as he ruffled through his bag. Thrusting his hand blindly into his bag's pockets he hissed with recoiling reaction, pulling out a thin cross given from the class before. Holding it as if it was a hot potato he threw it down to the ground with annoyance. That's all she needed for her prof.

Once he turned the corner and was out of sight Hermione rushed to the ground to pick it up. Looking between the cross and the map she knew the vampire was here for a reason. Not knowing what he was in the school for made him more dangerous and unpredictable. But, with the other vampires getting closer to the school every day it probably an accident he is here now. She knew the truth now as to what he was, and now she will do everything in her power to end him to save the ones she loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Baz walked into Divination feeling like shit. His head pounded against his head as he sat in his seat with Harry and Ron.

"What were you called up for?" Ron asked when they were pulling out their textbooks.

"What?"

"Dumbledore's slip."

"Oh, there were some... complications with my transcript."

Ron sighed, "Aw man that sucks, sorry about that, though you and Hermione did miss one of the best disections ever!"

"So I've heard," Baz placed his book on the table as the teacher passed out tea to the students,"wait, you said Hermione?"

"She got sick during it, excused herself."

"Speaking of Hermione, she invited us all to a study group today after dinner in the Library. According to her it's never too early to start to study up on the tests this year." Harry chimed in. "She expects us all to be there, Ron, that means you too. She made sure it didn't interfere with Quidditch. So there are no excuses."

Ron let out an exaggerated sigh as they gathered all their materials for today's lesson. Baz was glad that this was one of his vampire free lecture classes. He didn't know what he would do if it was. Telawaney rounded to their table and began to give instructions as she passed out the cups.

"Today we will be reviewing tea leaves, the sheet of the signs are all on your table, so I expect no incorrect readings ." Undridge walked into the class and sat in the corner of the room.

"Please excuse me, I'll just be watching over the lesson today, and I would like to speak with you separately."

Trelawney submissively bent her head, "Of course. If you don't-don't mind speaking in private now. The students are doing their warm ups."

Umbridge tightly smiled and both teachers walked into her office, leaving the students to their work.

"Now what?" Baz asked.

"We do nothing!" Ron threw himself back against his seat.

"No, Ron you and I are failing this class, we need to work. Baz do you mind if we try and read yours?"

"Sure, why not." Baz drank the tea and handed it over to the boys as they started to analyze the contents in the cup. Their faces went white as they finished their readings.

Ron pushed aside the cup, "let's read another one."

"Why? What's wrong with the one you got?"

"It's-nothing-it's just-"

"It's the grim." Harry whispered.

"What's the grim?"

"Your reading, it- it's one of the worst signs. I got it my first time in this class." Harry was shaken.

"Harry. What does it mean?"

Harry looked straight into Baz's eyes, "Its the omen of death." Both students sat their in complete silence after Harry's statement.

"Hey, we should do another one. Don't read too much into it Baz, it's just a tea reading thing after all." Ron tried to break up the tension. Baz grabbed his cup back and looked at the image in it. The dog was as clear as day inside the cups contents. All Baz needed was a reading about death to add the cherry on top of his all ready great mission.

"Please! Please, give me another chance!" Trelawney rushed after Umbridge as she began to leave the class.

"Your teachings are barley passable as education! You are a disgrace to this community!"

"Please!"

The toad turned on her hot pink heels, "Predict something to me."

Trelawney stode dumb founded by her request, "Pardon?" All the students stopped their activities and listened in on the situation.

Umbridge scribbled something into her notebook, " How disappointing."

"Wait!" Trelawney stuttered out. She closed her eyes and began to sway on her feet. "An unnatural presence is here in this room." She began to stumble in circles.

Soft whispers hummed among the students but Umbridge showed no sign of amusement. "Is that all?"

Trelawney slowly stopped spinning as if confused of her surroundings, "You." She pointed at Baz dead center, "Your not normal, something, unusual." Her eyes were hazed over for a second before returning to normal color. Everyone in the class stared at Baz, and all he wanted to do was couldn't believe what just happened. The fucking teacher outed him out, or somewhat did. Umbridge studied Baz for a moment with speculation, wrote a note, and left. Trelawney broke down and started to cry as she slowly walked back to her office. The bell rang shortly after that.

* * *

The three boys walked silently into the library for the study group. They never talked about Trelawney's outburst in class that day. The library was fairly empty, only pockets of students huddled in sections of the hall. He liked how out of order the books were placed in the library, they reminded him of his mother's own personal library at the school. Hermione was stationed in the corner of the room with stacks of books around her. She noticed the boys and waved them over. "This is gonna be _so_ much fun," Ron complained as he waved back.

They all sat around the table as Hermione organized her set up. "I thought it would be best if we did this by category" she pulled out one stack of books, "so we should start with the Dark Arts."

"Why? The Transfiguration test is two weeks before the Dark Arts, and no offense Hermione, but we all need to improve in that subject." Harry contradicted.

"Who organized this group Harry? If you want to plan our lessons and practice then go right ahead!" Hermione seemed flustered with frustration.

"No no it's fine. You go ahead." Harry stressed defensively.

They all pulled out their textbooks in silence.

"Okay, so we should read over the five chapters on vampires and then I could quiz you guys with questions. Who wants to start?" Ron slowly rose his hand. Hermione snapped her head to Baz, "Baz why don't you start us off." It was odd of her to be so cold to any of them and it made them uncomfortable. Baz started to get worried, the look she gave him spilled with hatred. But still, he began to read. They went on reading and answering questions until late at night. "You know offly a lot about vampires Baz."

"Well, we've have been going over them for the whole day in every class and we just read the chapter, so I hope I would have learned something."

"Of course."

"We should pack up before curfew." Harry yawned as he grabbed his bag wanting to escape the intense situation.

"Hermione are you coming?" Ron asked.

"I'll be right there. Baz, do you think you could help me put all these books back? I seemed to have taken out more than I attended." She laughed.

Baz weighed out the situation, "I'll stay back to help her. You guys could go on ahead."

They bid the other goodnight and began to clean up their station. As they cleaned Baz's thoughts were all over the place. _Did she know? She couldn't have, there was nothing that could have given her the clue._

They began to stack books together as their footsteps echoed the empty library. Hermione reached over the librarians table for the keys to the book cases.

"The librarian really trust you, she really left you to close up the place?"

"Have you ever seen a monster?" She said with a villonus tone now that they were alone.

Baz froze, "that's an odd question, why do you ask?

Hermione's lip twitched a small dangerous smile. "Just out of curiosity"

"What does that mean?" Baz started to panic.

Instead of answering his question Hermione walked down the shelf's rows. As they began to put the books back Hermione cursed. "I left a few notes from the books at the table I'll be right back." Hermione rushed out as he began to place the books back in order. A few minutes passed and she returned with no notes in her hands.

"What happened to the notes?" He asked nervously.

"Must have fallen behind the shelves. Do you think you can look?"

"Ya-" Baz stumbled as he bent down to check. "You know Dumbledore has these cakes in his office? They were amazing, but I don't know what they were called." Baz talked too fast, he was nervous and sweating. Turning his back to the wizard was dangerous enough to get him killed. "I'm determined to find out where he got them, I think a friend back at home would love them as a christmas gift."

"Who?" Her voice was muffled.

"His name is Simon, he was my roomate at my old school. We're really close now, though we fought almost every time in the dorms when we were both going to school. Anyways he loves food, that's why I thought of him." Talking about Simon calmed him down inorder for him to gather himself up to face Hermione. "I don't think the notes are back here." Baz pulled himself out of the dusty corner to see Hermione no less than a few inches away. "Are you okay?" His voice was uneven.

"What? Ya of course, sorry I don't think the papers are back there, thanks for looking anyways." She mumbled.

They walked back to the Gryffindor tower together in silence and once they got to the common room, Baz bid his goodnight and ran up the stairs as if he just dodged death.


End file.
